


proof of concept

by forochel



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cat Hybrid Park Jinyoung (GOT7), F/M, Hybrids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Surprise Worldbuilding, Puppy Beom, Rule 63, There's A Tag For That, Wow, fem kitty nyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: Puppy!Beom and Fem!Kitty!Nyoung do the do, and surprise knotting happens.---It only happens because Jaebeom's rut is nigh.





	proof of concept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/gifts).

> for mia -- you know what you did.
> 
> for everyone else -- this truly is mia's fault, they have at least 50% custody of this idea because they said "i was going to think about fem kitty nyoung and instead thought about knotting" and then i sensibly pointed out that these need not be mutually exclusive ideas 
> 
> SO HERE. HERE IS THE PROOF OF CONCEPT.

* * *

It only happens because Jaebeom's rut is nigh.

They haven't been doing this for very long — contrary to what Jaebeom has been told is popular opinion — but things had come to a head (ha, _head_) when Jaebeom attended Jinyoung's arena showcase. Or, well, her group's arena showcase.

Jaebeom had broken something — the takeaway chopsticks for his tteokbeokki — when he'd watched the fancam from the first night's show; it was a focussed Jinyoung-only recording of her covering a sunbae's — AOA? Jaebeom didn't really keep track — choreography, shaking that perfect, perky ass in an uncharacteristically tight pencil skirt, wrists crossed before her. Only the ears laid back against her scalp betrayed her discomfort, even as she smiled coyly for the on-stage cameras and audience and then pulled the skirt down over her thighs.

The demure image Jinyoung clung to wasn't entirely image.

Mark had laughed in his face, taken his phone away, and replaced the splintered chopsticks in his hand.

"I had to wear a skirt too, you know," Mark had said conversationally, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in Jaebeom's studio.

"Shouldn't you be with your group rehearsing or something?" Jaebeom had snapped, knocking his feet off.

"We're recovering," Mark had said, and then pulled out a comp ticket from his hoodie pocket and waved it enticingly. "From our exertions. So are you coming tonight or what?"

So Jaebeom went to the second concert, ignoring Mark's knowing smirk as much as he could and sat tensely in his VIP section seat with his stress toy in his hands.

A stress toy that Jinyoung had given him during their trainee days, before Jaebeom had decided to aim for the producer stable track instead — betrayed, Jinyoung had ignored him for a full seven months, three weeks, and two days. Jaebeom had at least been _very prolific_ then, if slightly lyrically repetitive.

In any case, he was ushered backstage during the intermission and made to sit in a chair for reasons unknown to him. Mark dropped into the seat next to his and said, "Dude, please try to look a little less like a ragily possessive boyfriend. I'm pretty sure the fancams caught you glowering in the VIP section."

Jaebeom had _also_ been jealous of Mark when he'd first come to the talent development programme — it had been annoying; one more person that Jinyoung split her attention to, that nurturing instinct triggered by Mark's lost, fish-out-of-water aura.

Now though, he knew better, especially when Mark added, "You look like you're heartily contemplating peeing on Jinyoungie."

Jaebeom recoiled and dropped his stress toy. "Fuck! Mark, what the hell?"

Mark just laughed. "Don't judge, it's a kink for some people, you know."

"Not _me_," Jaebeom hissed, looking wildly around for succour.

He spotted Jackson marching up the corridor, clomping along in her heeled boots.

"Sseun-ah!" He waved wildly. "Come to collect your errant member?"

Jackson hurried her footsteps, almost jogging up to them. "Yeah. Got too loud out there for you?"

"Too _something_." Mark smiled toothily whilst Jaebeom glared.

"Okay, stop it," Jackson said, glancing up and down the corridor before grabbing Mark firmly by the elbow. She's shorter but stockier than Mark, who can never keep muscle on; something that Jaebeom knows has caused both of them untold amounts of grief. Not for the first time, Jaebeom's so glad he left that life. Getting to make and occasionally perform his own music, on his own terms, is a better dream than anything teenaged Jaebeom could've dreamt of.

"Let's go," Jackson continued, yanking Mark along. "Oppa, we have to be back on in ten. Jinyoungie should be done with her costume change, if you want to see her."

That would always be a rhetorical question.

Jaebeom followed them down the warren-like hallways in the underbelly of this arena, then, and poked his head through the waiting room door behind Mark and Jackson, feeling suddenly shy.

Jinyoung was curled up with her maknae, an overgrown pup whom Jaebeom had been coerced into taking under his producing wing.

"Hyungie!" Yugyeom exclaimed, sitting up a little. "You're here!"

"Hi." Jaebeom let himself all the way into the room, loping to the sofa. "What's wrong with Jinyoungie?"

"Nothing," Jinyoung muttered, and turned a little more into Yugyeom's shoulder. "G'way."

Concern and hurt clawed at his lungs then, but concern won out.

"That's nice," he said, sitting on the sofa arm that Jinyoung was backed up against, "telling someone who took time out of their busy schedule to come cheer you on."

Jinyoung just mushed her face further into Yugyeom's arm, thwarting the poor pup's attempts to extract himself.

"Are you sick?" Jaebeom tried, reaching to press his knuckles to the nape of her neck, exposed by the way her hair had been braided and pinned up around the crown of her head.

To everyone's surprise, Jinyoung yowled and leapt up over Yugyeom, clasping the back of her neck with her tail lashing, glaring at Jaebeom like he'd personally offended her and her ancestors going back at least three generations.

Jaebeom's fingers tingled with residual heat, and something in him had known even before he processed it properly.

"What," said Jinyoung's terrifying manager-noona, who'd just stepped into the room, "the hell is going on here?"

*

Which ultimately — after all that mess of NDAs and contracts that looked uncomfortably like pre-nups and also Mark being horrifying and saying "So you _did_ pee on Jinyoungie, just, like, metaphorically" — brought them to this point here, six months down the road.

Jinyoung's definitely breaking skin as she rakes her nails down Jaebeom's back and orders him to go faster in that breathy, husky scream that always, always threatens to counterproductively liquefy his very bones.

He does his best to obey; but gods above and demons below, Jinyoung is always so, so gorgeously, deliciously encompassing, her cunt a dripping welcome and her compact, tight body a delight to hold and have press close. She clings to him like she wants them to melt into one. Coming too soon is an ever present danger — Jaebeom has got very good at breathing exercises and practising his endurance.

Especially ever since that first time during those heady few days of Jinyoung using him through her heat, when he'd come like a shot about two thumping heartbeats after seating himself fully in her.

She'd laughed, wild and unbound. "I hope you performed better than this with all your other ... people." She hadn't let him slip out of her, flexing around him in dizzyingly slow rippling pulses. There had been an edge to her words, discernible even though Jaebeom's mind had been all fuzzy static, a gleam to her dark eyes as she'd stared down at Jaebeom from her perch atop his hips.

"Doesn't matter. I couldn't," he'd said then, Jinyoung's pupils dilating inhumanly as he'd confessed. "Cover the marks you left on me no matter how many —"

"Good," she'd growled, all her usual masks stripped away to reveal a raw, possessive selfishness that had thrilled right through Jaebeom.

"I'm going to die," he'd said then, moaning deep. She'd leant down to kiss his nose, and then his shut eyes before stealing the whine from his lips with her own.

"Cause of death," he'd gasped as he'd felt his cock stir again, thicken under the onslaught of Jinyoung's demanding squeezes around him, "Jinyoungie."

"We'll practise," she'd purred at him, cat that got the cream and then some.

And they had, and Jaebeom had dog-headedly persisted through instructional videos and a Jinyoung-enforced programme of kegel exercises, which was something he hadn't even known _existed_ before — until they could get to this point.

This point, where Jaebeom has been turned on for so long, so close to his rut, that he feels the tell-tale swelling start in the base of his cock.

They both feel it.

Jinyoung's eyes snap wide open, and then she's gasping as Jaebeom rubs it gently into her folds, mindlessly easing the beginnings of his knot into the slick slit of her. "What ... what the hell is that?"

His brain is honestly fuzzing over again, the overwhelming heat of her kissing the sensitive, swelling flesh of his knot an obliterating pleasure. Jaebeom pauses when the question registers, already halfway in, and ventures, "Um ... my ... knot?" He makes to pull out. "Don't cats —"

Jinyoung sniffs as regally as one can whilst stuffed full of cock and being stretched by a knot. "No, I've never even _seen_ —"

Jaebeom makes a punched-out noise and unthinkingly jerks his hips, his knot abruptly swallowed by Jinyoung's tight, trembling cunt; the guttural groan that rumbles its way through his chest is almost drowned out by the scream that forces out of Jinyoung. Her eyes are blown wide when he stares down at her, his mouth hanging open from the pleasure of it, and there's a flush high on her cheeks. Her ears are twitching a little, like she hasn't decided yet how she feels about this.

He can't help the way he's panting and grinding into Jinyoung in little circles, his knot swelling quickly to its full girth in her; Jinyoung's biting her lips and breathing deeply as Jaebeom does his best to keep his hips still to no avail.

"Sweetheart," he murmurs after the initial shock of fully knotting Jinyoungg has mostly evened out, gingerly lifting a hand from where he's propping himself up over her to stroke at one velvety ear. "Okay?"

Jinyoung's plush, pouty mouth falls open and she _mewls_, sweet and high and desperate — and then she is squirming and moaning and scratching at his arms because _it's so much; it's too much, oppa, please_.

It's only after they've both come hard multiple times, still locked together by Jaebeom's knot tight in Jinyoung's soaking, clenching heat, by the way Jinyoung's thighs have fallen weakly apart but her tail is still curled possessively around Jaebeom's upper thigh, by the way Jaebeom can't seem uncradle her from his arms — it's only when they're sweaty and trembling together, panting as the aftershocks ricochet between them, that Jaebeom's upper brain functions re-engage sufficiently to short-circuit again when he realises: "Wait — Nyoungie — you've never...?"

Jinyoung gasps out a laugh in between her little moaning pants.

"When in the past seven years would I...?"

Jaebeom can't quite resist hefting her higher, kneeling up so she's spread over his lap with a hiccuping cry and he can bury his face into the sweat-damp hollow between her breasts, feel the way her sternum buzzes when she laughs, and then moans when he bites at the soft, downy skin there.

Jaebeom knows the smile spreading across his face is the one that Jinyoung always says makes him look like an idiotic puppy, but he can't help it, just like the way he can't help grind up into her again, hard and insistent.

"Seven years is plenty of time," he says in between pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Jinyoung's chest, laving eagerly at her sensitive nipples just to hear her cry out and throb helplessly around where his knot is stretching her wide open, too big to clench down on the way she wants to.

"I hate you," Jinyoung sobs instead; her fingers are a different matter, pressing his head and mouth firmer against where he's latched onto her right breast.

He does as he's silently bidden, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin there and then licking over the new bruise, lapping at the firm bud of her nipple until Jinyoung is coming around him again, her slick and his come slipping out the seal of their bodies to wet their thighs and the sheets underneath them.

He follows after, shuddering hard, thrusting minutely further into the bliss of Jinyoung's cunt, Jinyoung moaning so sweetly as he rocks his knot against the tight, tremblingly walls pressing hot around him. There's a little more give now that he's come so much and _fuck_, the reality of this is making Jaebeom feverish; he bears Jinyoung down to fuck a little more into her, get into her a little deeper.

"I've slept with ... others. Who don't have dicks," Jinyoung slurs, a little tired, and then she smiles unexpectedly at him, the aegyo sal spidering out from the corners of her eyes as bad for Jaebeom's heart as they had been when they'd first met.

The narrative then had been that opposites had won the JYP open auditions: some kind of twist of destiny, explosive competitiveness and a simmering rivalry hard-coded into their DNA — except that Jaebeom had almost immediately rolled over and metaphorically bared his vulnerable underbelly to Jinyoung.

"Oh?" Jaebeom gasps in response, breathless with exertion.

"But I wanted you," she tells him.

"And now?" Jaebeom demands, thrusting harder.

"Only you, Jaebeom-_ah, aaaaaaaaaaah_." His knot tugs at her opening, the stretched, sensitive slit of her. She likes this feeling, he's found, likes it when he crooks his knuckles and lets them rest there, goes stir-crazy for it. No difference now; she's screaming, all previous traces of sleepiness gone, her heels drumming against the small of Jaebeom's back, arching up against him as her hips undulate wildly.

"Fuck," he groans, "Nyoungie, you —"

That's the last time they're going this evening, Jaebeom is sure of it; it's almost painful this time when he comes, Jinyoung pushing them over to ride him, rubbing one last one out on his half-hard cock, mouth open in silent gasps as she pulses around his softening knot while he lies prone and exhausted.

She collapses against him when she's done, pillowing herself on his chest and nipping affectionately at his sternum.

"Fucking hell," Jaebeom rasps, sweeping his hands down the curve of her spine and kneading absently at her ass; the give of it under his fingers is addicting, and Jinyoung told him once before that the motion it set off against her cunt made her feel good, whether she was looking to get horny or to come down. He avoids the base of her tail, though; that's the jumpstarter for her libido, exhausted by a round of marathon sex or no.

"Mmmm," Jinyoung hums throatily, stretching in satisfaction against him, slipping off his cock at last. She slides a little off-centre to look down at it; the contemplative look in her eyes makes Jaebeom shift nervously.

"What is it, baby?"

She looks up at him, the hungry look on her face sending a shiver of anticipation down Jaebeom's spine. He can see her visibly restrain herself from batting at his oversensitive cock, and reaches to link their fingers together, bring them up to kiss her knuckles.

"When can you do that again?" Jinyoung asks, yawning cutely and letting a thigh slip in between Jaebeom's legs, the first sign of her getting ready to cuddle him to sleep. They're both soaked with slick, Jaebeom's come sliding out of her cunt onto his own thigh, but Jaebeom can't gather enough energy to do anything about this.

Jaebeom laughs, and then groans, thinking about his oncoming rut and having to explain that to her and schedule a break with her managers.

"Soon," he croons anyway. "Soon."

*******

**Omake: The next morning**

No surprises, his rut gets triggered early and Jinyoung has to make a confused phone call to her managers and Jaebeom's boss while Jaebeom is literally panting and whining sadly in a puddle of horny puppy at her feet. Her manager noona almost has an aneurysm and immediately checks the state of Jinyoung's fertility inhibitors, before telling her to stay hydrated and that if she's overwhelmed to CALL and unnie will COME GET HER, RUTTING PUPPY LOVERS BE DAMNED.

Jinyoung just laughs over the phone, and then chokes on a laugh because Jaebeom's sliding hands up the backs of her thighs and panting into her crotch, taking deep breaths in through his mouth where it's wide open and wet on her, and he's just started stroking the base of her tail.

"Okay unnie bye!" she squeaks out, and tosses the phone ... somewhere.

"Beom-ah," she murmurs, sliding fingers through Jaebeom's hair and gripping tight to turn his face up to her. "Focus on me for a moment."

"Always." His voice is hoarse and achingly sincere, the sort of thing that makes her want to melt right into his arms.

"Okay," she says, and strokes at the soft fur of his puppy ears comfortingly. "But I need to know -- how long will this take?"

"As long as you want," Jaebeom says dreamily, eyes drifting shut.

It's ... a lot, she knows; she has friends who tell her that they'd be put off by how intense Jaebeom gets, just how much he is willing to do for her. But it's how they've been since almost the day one, when she'd tried to rip his throat out for some infraction or other, and he'd just gone down on his knees and gone lax. In many ways, Jinyoung has known all this while that he's always been hers.

"So ... half an hour?" Jinyoung asks, teasing a little.

Jaebeom blinks up at her, his eyes a little unfocussed even as he does his best to stay here with her. It makes warmth bloom under her ribs. "This round," he says in that same dreamy voice, "sure."

"How many rounds?" she asks next, shaking him a bit.

"Um," he says, and sways a little. Jinyoung can _smell_ the arousal off him, it's so strong; if she were to glance down, his mouthwateringly beautiful dick would be straining against the pyjama pants he put on, the fat, red head of it peeking through the unbuttoned fly.

She slaps him gently, just enough to shock the haze away from his eyes for a bit.

"I don't know," he whines, and turns his head to nuzzle into her palm. "Jinyoungie... please ..."

"I _have_ to know, baby, I've got schedules."

Jaebeom whines again and shakes his head, ears drooping. Jinyoung's heart clenches despite herself, and she drops down into his lap to wrap her arms around him, let him nuzzle against the pulse in her neck. Rocks her hips down a bit, because she's still clad only in thin cotton panties and his dick is _right there_.

"They've given me two days," she murmurs into the sweat-matted hair atop his head. "Is that enough?"

"I don't —" Jaebeom stops, gulps in a huge mouthful of air. She can practically feel the resolve firming in his mind. "Yes. Yes, it will be."

"Okay then." Jinyoung reaches down to free his dick, kisses away the choked groan he makes when she wraps her fingers around it and thumbs at the swollen glans, already wet and slippery. Lifting her hips, she continues, "Let me take of you, all right?"

"Jinyoungie," he gasps, clutching at her hips, pupils wide and swallowing dark with desire. He's so beautiful, her puppy. "Jinyoungie."

"That's right," she tells him, sinking down with a sigh, arching her back a little to angle Jaebeom's dick into her just right, smilng when he moans like it's been pulled out of his gut. "Just like you took care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> jjp has truly brought me to writing places I never thought I'd go: hybrid AU! het filth! wow! 
> 
> just ... please validate me with kudos, comments, [RTs](https://twitter.com/forochel/status/1174531804260380673) etc. please also don't yell at me about this, sometimes fic just happens to you.


End file.
